Schoolgirls & Punishment
by Edward's Necrophiliac
Summary: Bella has been a naughty little schoolgirl. The principal decides he needs to punish her. But when he means 'punishment' he doesn't mean detention. R&R Please! ExB Now a series of smuty filled lemons :D
1. Schoolgirls & Punishment

**Bella IS a vampire here **

**Outfits are on profile. It's fun looking up clothes on the internet! You should try it **

**And NO! I am not a perv. I thought that if there were going to be lemons they might as well have outfits...**

**FIRST ATTEPMT! DO NOT FLAME ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...sniffle...**

Edward&Bella : Schoolgirls & Punishment

Finished with putting on my knee-high socks, I couldn't stop thinking how much fun this was going to be!

I was supposed to be a hot naughty school girl, getting punished by the principal himself. Oooh, just think about him makes me go psycho.

I opened the door of my room and looked down the hallway. If anybody saw me in something this skimpy, I'd never hear the end of it.

I ran towards his office and stopped at the door. I knocked lightly. "Come in Ms.Swan", I opened the door and peeked inside.

"Sit down, get comfortable", he gestured towards the chair. _I'll be getting comfortable, alright_. All he had on was a tie and a black pair of pants.

"Ms.Swan? I heard you're disturbing other classes. Parading in that little outfit of yours. Is that true?", he asked with full authority.

"Possibly...," I mumbled innocently. "Ms.Swan?" he asked again. "Yes Mr.Cullen?" I asked innocently again. And he said I couldn't act!

"I have to ask you to take the outfit off, " he answered.

I got up ready to leave. But I knew this wasn't the end. It was the beginning. "But before you do that, I'm going to punish you for that inappropriate behaviour", he said seductively.

"But...I'm a good girl though...is punishment even allowable?", I asked, widening my eyes to make them look doe-like. "Well, I am the principal afterall. So, if it's approved by me, don't you think it's allowable?", he asked cocking his head from side to side.

"I- I guess you're right...", I mumbled. "I always am", he said.

I started to undo the tie. As I did, I let it fall soundlessly to the ground. Well...soundlessly for human ears.

I started to fumble with the buttons, purposely. "Let me help you with that", he said as he came over to me and started to unbutton the buttons. The 'shirt' pryed open, revealing my white lacey bra.

"Mr.Cullen, why are you staring?" I asked. I liked to taunt him like this. "You are irresistible Ms.Swan. I'm going to make you mine", he growled.

I looked at him and growled back. Then I went to whisper in his ear, "Make me yours then."

He grabbed my wrists and slammed me into a bookcase. Of course it didn't hurt. It just made everything more worth-wild.

He pinned my hands above my head and began to kiss me.

He begged for entrance as his tongue licked my bottom lip, fiercly. I opened my mouth for him and waited for the pleasure to begin.

Our tongues danced with eachother. I felt him lick the walls of my mouth in one swift motion. I took his tongue in my mouth and began sucking and biting. He removed one hand from my wrist, to carress one of my breasts. I moaned in his mouth.

He took off the so called 'top', with his other hand, and attacked my lips once again.

I took off his tie with my released hands, and felt up his chest. His free hand went under the plaid skirt to feel my panties.

"Nu-uh Mr.Cullen. You demanded that I took off the uniform. And I'll gladly do that", I said to him.

I tugged on the end of the skirt with my hands. I did this painfully slowly so that I could torture Edward even more. Sometimes I get a kick out of watching him squirm.

The skirt wasn't even under my knees yet, but Edward grabbed my hands once again. "Change of plans. I take off ALL of your clothes", he said panting a bit.

"Do as you please. You're in charge anyway. So, do as your heart desires", I said, looking at him.

"Gladly", he responded. He ripped off the skirt and threw it into the pile of clothes that were soon to be forming. "You better not have ripped that. I actually liked the skirt", I said, a bit annoyed.

"That's okay. You can buy a tighter one next time", he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

He grabbed my shoulders and brought me to the desk. He hovered over me. When I looked into his eyes, I could see his lust.

Edward's index finger started to make trails all over my body. He grabbed one of my breasts and started kneading it.

I moaned. "Up. Now, " he commanded and I sat up, only to be pulled into a kiss. His hands went towards my bra. He unclasped it and he threw it somewhere around the room.

He grabbed my exposed breast, and started massaging. I couldn't help but let out another moan.

He broke the kiss and went down to my chest. His tongue darted out onto my breast and he started to suck on my fully erect nipple. I grabbed a whole fistfull of his hair and started to squirm underneath.

This.Was.Torture. But in the pleasurable way. One of his hands went down to my panties and started to play with the top. He let his hand slip under the band and ripped them off.

He stared at me with pure lust. I kissed him, hard, bringing him back to reality. He started to suck on my neck. I then felt him slip a finger inside of me. I gasped.

His finger started to thrust faster and harder. He slipped another finger in, and continued his thrusting, while kissing my body. "Ed..Edward...Ed...", I was moaning his name.

He kept thrusting harder until I couldn't take it anymore. I climaxed on his fingers. He stuck his fingers in his mouth he tasted me. "Tastes better everytime..." , I heard him mumble.

"Edward...now...", I panted. "Now what, love?" he asked. "You know what", I said. "Haven't got a clue", he smirked. He knew what I meant. He just wanted me to say it.

"Edward! I want my punishment. NOW!", I yelled, grabbed his pants, pushed them down and threw them towards the door. I grabbed his boxers and yanked them off. Once they were off, I let him take the lead.

"Tempted, are we?" he said, kissing my collarbone. "Oh God, yes!" I cried.

I felt him position at my entrance. He paused there to tease me. "What are you doing?! Hurry up! Go, go, go!" I yelled.

He laughed, thrusted in and began to quicken his pace steadingly. I grabbed his shoulders and met him at his thrusts. If he were human, he'd probably be dead. My nails dug into his shoulders and the heels of my foot pushed into his back.

"Edward...harder...faster!" I managed to say. He used his vampire speed and strength to fulfill my demands. "Oh..Oh...Ohhhh...", was the only sound that came out of my mouth.

I felt myself at the brink of my climax. He thrusted one final time, and I felt my world explode. "EDWARD!" I screamed his name. "JESUS BELLA!", he yelled after me.

We both tried to catch our breath, even though we didn't need it. He slowly slid out of me and rolled over. I got up to put my clothes back on. Well...what was left of them.

After we both finished dressing, I headed to the door. "Ms.Swan?", he called. I smiled and turned around. "Yes Mr.Cullen?", I answered. "I hope you learned your lesson", he smirked.  
"Oh I did.", I said, smiled and winked at him. I closed the door behind me and walked back to our room.

One fantasy down, many more to go.


	2. The Magic of Waterfalls

**The Magic of Waterfalls**

**Continuation of Schoolgirls&Punishment. Most people wanted me to continue with this, so I did! YAY! (Bella's outfit and the waterfall is on my polyvore. She's a vampire here)**

**Disclaimer: I love you, you love me! I don't own Twilight, don't you see?**

**(what time code do they use in Paris? We'll use PM for now ;D) **

Edward and I had moved for the billionth time. Alice said the malls were giving out nothing new, and she was getting restless with internet shopping. Everybody agreed to moving to Paris. It was November and the sun hardly came out. Which was good for us.

We picked a nice mansion in the woods, far from civilization. Once we all walked in, we all ran into out different directions to pick our rooms. "Edward! C'mon! Lets get a good room before they're all gone!" I yelled to Edward, pouting. He chuckled. "Coming, love!"

We ran to the the third floor, out of the four. We looked at the three options. There was one room that had different levels for the walls. I quickly said no to that one. Then there was another one that had a HUGE window. I mentally calculated the chances of Emmett catching Edward and I in _the act._ I shook my head to that. So that left us to the last room. I opened the door, and quickly felt settled in. The windows weren't too big, the walls were leveled properly, and it was very large. I looked to Edward. "How about this one?" I asked. Edward nodded. "Last room it is!" I yelled. Edward smiled, giving me a kiss.

I tried to deepen the kiss, but I heard somebody clear their throat. I turned to see Emmett looking at us. "Jeez, you two haven't even settled in yet, and you're already going at it. I swear you're worse than Rose and I sometimes...," Emmett said. I laughed.

I quickly sent a message to Emmett's brain. Yep, that's my power! I can send messages to others minds, and then they are in my command. _Emmett, say what you're thinking aloud._ I commanded.

"I think you two should go to a sex therapist," Emmett said, dazed. Edward and I burst into laughter. "Dammit Bella! I hate it when you do that!" Emmett yelled, once he recovered. I giggled. "Sorry, Emmy," I apologized, innocently. Emmett ruffled my hair. "It's okay squirt."

Edward and I went to go get settled in. It took us about two hours with vampire speed. Finally it was 9:00pm, and everybody was done arranging everything into our new house. I decided to take a walk around the forset, just looking around. "Edward, do you want to go sight seeing with me? Maybe we'll find something interesting," I asked. "Alright love," Edward answered, getting up. "Going somewhere?" Jasper asked, walking into our room. "We're going for a walk," I answered.

Jasper nodded, and then left. Probably went to go help Alice with her closet.

We ran out of the house, going north. I looked around while running, taking the sight of everything. It was actually pretty wet in Paris. I didn't even know Paris had forests. I thought it was all city.

Edward and I slowed down to a jog. I grabbed Edward's hand, and towed him wherever I felt like going. "Where are you going, my love?" Edward asked, curiously. I shrugged. "Just looking around. "Is there somewhere imparticular you'd like to go to?" I asked. "No, I'm fine," Edward said.

While looking at the trees, I heard something. Like a river. No, it was a waterfall. And it was coming straight ahead. "Hear that?" I asked. Edward came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He set his chin on top of my head. "Want to go see it?" "Love to," I answered.

Edward pushed aside a large tree branch for me, giving me a glimpse of the waterfall. All I could do was stare in awe. The water tumbled down the large rocks, but left a space to walk through it. The water piled into a large lake, that was probably very deep. There was a large, wet rock that separated the first waterfall, from the other smaller one. The mounds of rocks were all covered in leaves, and the place looked like a secluded area. The moonlight that shined down added more to it's beauty.

Turning to look at Edward with an evil smirk, he cocked his eyebrow. I walked to a nearby rock and took my shirt off. Leaving me in my bra, skinny jeans and boots. I walked behind the waterfall, half naked. I put out my hand to feel the water. It was ice cold, but it didn't make a difference to me. The rush of the water sounded relaxing to me.

I looked at Edward, signaling him to come join me. He took off his shirt, and left his jeans on. He ran to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He bent his head down to kiss my neck. I rolled my head back so he'd have easier access. He hit a soft spot, and I moaned. I felt his lips curve up into a smile.

My hand lifted his chin, locking his lips with my own. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, and I parted my lips for him to enter. My tongue caressed his, and I let out a soft moan everytime he'd taste the inside of my mouth.

He began placing butterfly kisses around my face. I let my hands roam up and down his exposed chest. My hands trailed down to his abs. He'd moan each time I fingered them. I brought my hands back up to his shoulders, and setting them into his hair. I intwinded my hands in his hair and I pulled firmly on his broze locks each time he'd make me moan with pleasure. He nipped the spot where my throat and shoulder connected to. I purred with excitement. Another trait that I found that vampires could do. Purr.

"Patience, my love," Edward said. Edward kept kissing down to my collarbone, as his hands slipped to the back to unclasp my bra. I wouldn't let him off that easily. I abrubtly pulled away from him, moving closer to the waterfall. The water tumbled down my body, helping me rebuild my self control.

"Not fair Bella," I heard Edward complained. "Who said I'd play fair?" I shot back playfully. "Women and their ways...," Edward grumbled. I suppressed a giggle. I walked through the waterfall, letting my brown, bouncy curls get wet. My jeans got wet, as my boots did as well. "Bella! Come back! We're not finished!" Edward whined. I laughed softly.

I walked to the large lake, and dipped my body in. I went underwater to allow my hair to roam wet. I came back to the surface, and swam around, waiting for Edward to join me. I heard a soft splash, and knew it was Edward. I treaded water and waited for him. Something grabbed me from my feet, and dragged me down. I smiled. I opened my eyes and saw Edward smiling. I brought my lips to his for a chaste kiss.

We came back up, in full make-out mode. Edward was sucking my lips off. I tried to keep up with him, but he kept moving his tongue. He hit the inside of my mouth with his tongue, and I moaned a throaty moan. Edward swam me to a nearby rock. He helped me up first, and then brought himself afterwards.

The next thing surprised me. He attacked me. He pushed me down and purred. "You don't know what you do to me," he said seductivley. I purred lowly for him. I felt a buldge hit the inside of my leg. I gasped and looked down. How interesting. I looked into Edward's eyes, and drowned in lust. He had so much lust and love radiating off of him. Thank God we were away from Japser.

Edward growled and started to kiss me again. He didn't bother asking for entrance, he just shoved his tongue straight down my throat. I moaned from the wave of pleasure. Edward's hands trailed right to my bra, unclasping it. He flung it in the water. I stared wide-eyed at him. "I liked that!" I yelled. "Do I look like I care?" Edward said, irritated. Jeez, when you get him going, there's nothing stopping him.

I rolled my eyes and layed back down. Edward gropped my breasts. I moaned loudly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought him closer. Edward grabbed my foot and inspected the boot. He then turned at me. He stuck out his tongue, and ran it up and down my boot.

Yanking my foot out of his grasp, I unbuttoned his pants. "You're wearing too many clothes," I pointed out. "Says the woman with boots, jeans and panties," Edward grumbled. I surpressed a chuckle.

I pulled his pants and boxers down and flung them into the lake. Edward grabbed both my feet and took off the boots, careful not to fling them in the water. Then he went for my pants. He set them aside with my boots and then stared at my underwear. He pulled both my legs on top of his shoulder for better access. "So sexy...," I heard him mutter.

He licked his lips and then pulled on the hem of my underwear. I became restless so I yelled, "just rip them off already!"

Edward chuckled and did as I asked. I was so wet that I was leaking down the inside of my leg. Edward sniffed my right leg, then my left. I felt his tongue dart out, and lick my juices.

I moaned loudly and flung my hands into his hair. After Edward was done, he went straight to my core. He kissed it and then slipped his tongue inside. I gasped and tugged at his hair.

He tilted his head to get a better angle, while I pulled at his head. I felt myself at my brink, and cried out when I realeased. Edward untangled my legs, and let them fall limply to the floor.

Some of my orgasm spilled onto his face. I cleaned it up with my index finger and my middle finger. I then shoved both fingers into Edward's mouth, and he swallowed it, greedily.

After regaining my strength, I pushed Edward on his back, and stared into his eyes. I smirked and shook my wet hair in front on his face. I heard his breath hitch.

I looked back into his eyes seductively and trailed down his body, kissing wherever I could.

My lips reached is torso, and I looked down to his erection. I grasped in in my hands, and I pumped his shaft. Edward's hands found way into my hair, and tugged.

My tongue slipped out and I swivled my tongue around the head. I saw Edward's head go back and he groaned. Enough torture.

I allowed my mouth to encave around his member. Edward ruffled my hair quickly with his hands, as I sucked.

My hands stroked the inside of his thighs, as my head bobbed up and down. Edward's moans kept coming, one after another.

Finally Edward's spring came around.

I devoured it in one swift motion. After I was done, I looked at Edward. He was panting heavily, and I just grinned.

Edward's mouth came onto my own, and he pushed me back into the water. Not that it didn't stop us.

We came back up to the surface, and just stared in eachothers eyes. Then, Edward's eyes snapped towards the waterfall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, so his member was barely pushing into my entrance. I felt Edward stiffen, but he kept swimming to the waterfall.

Finally, we reached there, and Edward pushed my back onto a rock, so the water tumbled down onto my body.

I stared at Edward under my eyelashes, and I bit my lip.

Edward then whispered into my ear. "You don't know how far that brings me over to the edge."

"It's okay, your actions leave me in the same remark," I whispered back, huskily.

He took ahold of my face in his hands, and stared intentionally at me. I did the same to him.

Then he slipped in. I tried to pull my head back, but Edward held onto my face. "Edward...faster...," I pleaded. Edward brought his forehead to mine, and continued at a faster pace. I matched his pace, and rocked against him. "H-Harder Edward...," I pleaded againt.

Edward pulled me back a little, and then slammed right into me, causing the bolder behind me to shake. "Again! Again!" I yelled. Edward continued a couple more times, until he did something completely different.

He lifted us up, so we were directly under the waterfall, allowing the freezing water to crash under us.

Edward began his thrusts again. "Ed...Edwar...EDWA-," I began, but Edward muffled my cries with his mouth.

I orgasmed as I kissed him.

My hands trailed down to Edward's abs, and I stroked them. Edward moaned. "Bel-...La...," he moaned after he released.

Then Edward fell ontop of me. Both of us gasping for air, when neither of us needed it.

After what felt like a while, Edward pulled out, and just stared into my eyes. I smiled.

He dipped his head for a kiss, that I gladly granted.

Ah, the love of waterfalls. Who knew could bring so much?


	3. Ice Cream YUM!

**Ice Cream...YUM**

**Ha ha, this is another chapter of for Schoolgirls & Punishment. I'm glad many people like my series. It makes me feel good. Lol, only way to say it. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I could not have done it without you guys! Anyways, carrying on!**

**The vampires are vampires and the humans are humans**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things...I don't own. **

**EPOV:**

I felt pretty bad for leaving Bella all alone with Emmett and Alice. Carlisle called and asked if I could help him with the patients at the hospital. Of course I couldn't say no, so I accepted.

After several goodbyes from the patients and lustful nurses, I was finally able to leave and go back to my beloved Bella.

Getting closer to home, I could smell that sweet freesia scent, surrounding the house. I smiled.

I parked my car in the garage and bolted to find my Bella. While running upstairs, I caught Emmett giggling like a little schoolgirl. I stopped dead in my tracks and glared at him. "Emmett...What did you do? If I find out you contaminated any of my belongings, I will personally beat you to death," I threatened.

Emmett kept giggling. "Oh Eddie." I hate it when he calls me that. "Don't get your panties all ruffled up. It's just that this picture brings back so many good memories," Emmett said innocently. Curious, I peeked behind him, and was suddenly confused. It was a picture of Marilyn Monroe.

"Good memories? Good Lord Emmett, are you sure you weren't a porn addict when you were a human?" I asked. Emmett stared at me. "Y'know, they didn't have good porn back then," Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room.

I turned the knob, happy that I would get to see my Bella again, and suddenly regretted it. My eyes widened, and I found the strength to close the door and face Emmett.

"Emmet," I called quietly. Emmett bounded in front of me. "Yeah?"

"Why is there the most sexiest woman I've ever seen on my bed eating out of an ice cream cone?" I asked. Emmett laughed.

"That sexy woman, my dear brother, if your fianceé Bella," Emmett answered. If it were any possible, my eyes widened even more.

Emmett laughed his booming laugh, and walked back to his room.

I built up the courage to go back to my room. Walking painfully slow, but not slow enough, I reached my room. I gripped into the doorknob for dear life, and I could feel the metal begin to form a dent.

Swallowing hard, I turned the knob, and poked my head in. SHIT. She changed her positions. She was now on her knees, spreading them apart, and she kept pushing the ice cream cone into her mouth.

Bella waved, and continued eating her ice cream. "He-hello Bella_..._**,**" I stuttered. Great, now she knows I'm nervous.

She stopped eating and took the ice cream cone out of her mouth. "How was the hospital?" she asked, smiling.

But I didn't answer. My eyes trailed down the the red and black bustier set. A beautiful black flower design on the red. Those smooth, black thigh-high socks that complimented her legs perfectly. And her chest...**. **The visible cleavage shown that could leave little to the imagination. "Edward?" somebody called.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at Bella. She licked her lips and stared intentionally at me. "I hope you don't mind. I made sure that I brought a napkin with me though," she said seductively. I gulped and nodded. Bella smiled, and continued eating her ice cream.

I stared dumbly as she ate. Who the hell knew that eating ice cream could be so damn erotic?

Her tongue swivelled the top of the cone, to the very end. Her mouth wrapped around the ice cream and she began to suck greedily. I tried to hold back the moan, but failed.

Bella's eyes snapped towards me, and she looked at me innocently. Innocent? More like vixen.

Her ice cream began to melt and some went onto her hands. Her pink tongue darted out, and licked her fingers. I was becoming hard just staring at her. Maybe I should make a run for the bathroom. Would that do me any justice? Bella would hear, no doubt about that.

I remember the time that Emmett said that before she came into the picture, they all thought I was gay. If Bella heard me in the bathroom, would she think worse? Maybe she might think that I was some nasty 110 year old repressed pervert.

Some of the ice cream dripped and fell onto her chest. Dear Jesus, somebody help me. "Hey Edward?" Bella asked. I looked at her.

"When you were human, did you like ice cream?" she asked. I merely nodded. "What kind?" Bella asked again. "V-v-v-vani...," I tried to say.

"What was that?" "V-vanilla...," I said. Bella nodded in understanding.

"Do you still like ice cream?" Bella asked. I shrugged while I stared at her chest. "Would you like to share then?"

_Oh hell yes..._I wanted to answer. But what would she say?

No, this is absurd! She's trying to seduce me and she's doing a very good job of it. Ah, what the heck? I nodded again.

Bella patted the seat next to her. I ran and sat there, looking and her beautiful legs.

"Would you like the rest of the cone?" Bella questioned. I quickly shook my head. I wouldn't be able to endure the taste, let alone right now.

"Okay, I'll eat some for you then," she said. She began running her lips up and down the creamy food. Her lips were covered with the substance. She puckered her lips, and then turned their normal colour.

More of the sticky ice cream fell onto her body. Especially her chest. Bella then looked around herself.

"Oh, it looks like I forgot the napkins. I don't want to get my hands dirty. Do you...Do you think you can wipe it for me?" Bella asked.

"Um...Uh...," I began. _Just say yes idiot!_ My mind screamed. "Yes," I answered. Bella smiled and pushed out her chest a little.

My fingers trembled as I reached for her chest. Self-control is the key! Self-control IS the key!

Her soft chest came in contact with my cold finger tips. "Oh, would you like your ice cream now Edward?" Bella asked. I nodded.

She began to scoot over to me, but lost balance with her hand, and the ice cream plopped onto her whole chest area. I whistled lowly.

Bella shivered and then giggled. "It's so cold, but still so smooth. I'm sorry that you couldn't eat the ice cream, but you wouldn't mind eating off of me would you?" Bella asked innocently.

SELF CONTROL IS THE KEY!

"Of course not. Nothing better than good ol' ice cream...He he...," I laughed nervously. "Good," Bella said.

My face came close to her chest and I could smell my own arousal. My cold tongue was suddenly on her collar bone, licking of the disgusting ice cream. Well it wasn't half bad, considering Bella made the taste a whole lot worth wild.

I shut my eyes tightly, and tried to regain strength. My self control creeped back upon me, and then took full throtle.

"Bella, what in hell are you wearing?" I asked. Bella blushed.

"My jammies, silly!" Bella said. I shook my head.

"Love, we've been over this more than a hundred times. We need to wait until after the wedding," I explained. Bella glared.

After a couple of minutes, her face softened and she just stared at me. "Bella?" I called, no answer.

Bella smiled evilly, and stroked the ice cream on her collar bone. My jaw tightened.

"Doesn't mean we can't explore," Bella murmured. She did have a point there. But would I be able to contain myself? What if I hurt her? I would never be able to live with myself...**.**

I breathed deeply, and then dipped my head to kiss her. Bella's hand settled into my hair. I hitched her leg over my waist, and stared and her flawless body.

My hands traced the patterns on her bustier. A moan escaped Bella's lips. I realized then where I was tracing. Her breasts.

I pursed my lips, and continued kissing her neck. She moved her head to the side, so I could reach every part of her neck.

How ice cream managed to get on her neck, I'll never know. My tongue darted out to lick it off. Usually I'd gag at the taste, but Bella's taste made it more scrumptious. Bella moaned and her hands stroked my back. I admit it felt pretty good.

Bella unbuttoned my shirt and pryed it open. Her little hands began to finger my chest, and I moaned with pleasure. Her lucious lips connected with my chest, as her hands roamed south.

Now, it's not that I **wanted **her to stop. It was the fact that I couldn't find a speck of pliant in my book to stop her. Bella unbuckled my belt, and flung it somewhere. Her hands tried to unbutton my jeans, but I stopped her. "Not a chance Miss Swan," I breathed.

My hands trailed down to her garters, to unclasp them. When I did, I stared at her long legs. My hands stroked her legs. I grasped the tights and ripped them off. Bella's breath hitched.

I sat her up, so my hands could take off the lovely bustier. That beautiful bustier that clung to all of her curves.

**(A/N: Not sure how to take off a bustier, so...lets pretend it has a zipper.)**

I unzipped the bustier and flung it to my couch. I stared at her, taking all of that beauty in. Bella blushed and turned her head to look at the lamp. I jerked her chin to look at me. "Why are you embarrassed? It should be a sin to look this beautiful," I said. Bella looked at me and smiled.

My hand trailed down her chest, to her ruffle underwear. I pulled on it lightly, but Bella stopped me. "Edward," Bella said sternly. I looked up at her. "We should've stopped a while back. This is going past the boundaries, lets stop befor-" I stopped her with a kiss. "My love, it's okay. I'm in complete control of myself. If I think I can't handle it, I'll warn you," I said. Bella nodded.

She allowed me to take off the piece of clothing, letting it slide down her leg. I stared at her core. The scent itself was driving me up the wall. It was a mixture of her regular scent, her hair and the faint scent of her arousal, combining into one. It drove me crazy.

My head urged me forward. I did, letting all my senses run loose. But Bella -again- stopped. Her legs stiffened. I looked back up at her. "Why is it, that whenever I'm willing to dish out, you suddenly turn responsible?" I asked annoyed.

"Because. You might regret everything," Bella mumbled. Anger got the best of me. "You listen here. I will never, _ever_ regret being with you. You say that again, and I will be mad Bella. Please don't say that. I love more than any person could love anything. I'll love you for the rest of eternity," I said, glaring a bit. Bella sighed and nodded.

I went back to her core, smelling the scent. I rolled my eyes to the back of my head, and shuddered lightly. My head dipped and the tip of my tongue licked her. Bella shook with pleasure. I took that as a cue to continue.

My whole tongue dipped inside her, so I could taste her, fully. _Oh...her taste..._ The more I get, the more I want.

Her hands wove into my hair and pushed me deeper, moaning and groaning. I smirked. I licked her once more, and she shook with a small cry. She released into my mouth, and I cleaned her, wanting more.

I looked back up at her. Her frame was panting. She had her eyes closed tightly, and her hands were grasping the bed covers. I smirked. Bella's panting soon died down, so I hovered her again. My member, barely pushing into her entrance.

"Ready?" I asked. Bella nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face into my shoulder. Without another word, I thrusted into her. Bella shrieked. I froze. Had I hurt her? I looked at her to see a tear falling down her cheek. I was already planning on what to do next. Take Bella home. Stay in my room for hours. And just stay silent for a while.

"I hurt you, didn't I?!" I asked, outraged. But Bella shook her head. "It just hurts a little bit. Every girl who has sex has to undergo this pain," she said quietly. **(A/N: Uh...don't take that advice. I'm 100 percent pure virgin so I have no flipping clue)**

I nodded. "We'll take it slow, okay?" I reasoned. Bella nodded and clung onto my neck again. I thrusted slowly into her. She moaned loudly and kissed my neck. "Edward...Harder...," she breathed into my ear. I nodded, and thrusted harder, but not enough to hurt her. Bella continued moaning as I groaned.

"Edward...So good...Don't STOP!" she screamed. I thrusted one last time into her, and she released. I let her restart the breathing process, me still inside of her. Soon, she was back to her regular breathing speed.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I thrusted into her again. I moaned as she rocked. "Bella...," I groaned.

Bella matched my pace and began thrusting as well. I moaned loudly, and released inside of her. I slid out, and fell on the side of her.

We both layed there, trying to catch our breath. When we were alright, Bella turned to look at me and smiled.

"Remind me to bring chocolate ice cream next time."

* * *

**-Sigh- I'm sorry if this one sucked. I had the ending written differently, but then I forgot to save it. So I had to re-write it. Well, review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks!**

**Mrs.EdwardCullen13**


	4. DDR: Smexy Style EPOV

**After a constant debate with myself, I decided that I would write out the lemon 'DDR: Smexy Style' in Edward's Point Of View. I got a couple of requests and right after I accidently clicked on the Traffic button, I found out how many alerts and subscriptions I had received. None the less, I was fucking SHOCKED. I had a spazz so that's what inspired me. For the readers who don't read my 'Schoolgirls & Punishment series' it's okay! This can be a self read! Oh! And I'll be adding another lemon called 'Bubbles!'. Again, thanks to the people who requested this because without them, I wouldn't have been writing this right now : D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight. _**

**_The vampires are vampires and the humans are humans. _**

**EPOV:**

All week long, Emmett wouldn't keep quiet about the new arcade that had opened in Port Angleles. Racing games, ticket games and just plain old fun. He was bouncing up and down once we got out of the car.

_I can't believe we're here!_ He sounded like Alice if she ever spotted a good sale. Emmett and the rest of the family went to the doors, waiting for Bella and I. _Hurry up, dammit! _he thought to me. I shot him a quick grimace and walked around to help Bella out.

She sighed and ran her hand through her mahogany locks. I allowed my eyes to cloud over as I took in the beauty before me. She really was something, my Bella. She stuck her hand in her mini shorts and began walking. Alice had dressed her in something mouthwatering. Her short shorts showed her beautiful legs.

"It'll be fun Bella," Emmett tried to reassure. I could tell that she didn't buy it. "It was either this or you'd be stuck at home, gardening." She glared at the back of his head.

"No I won't," she muttered. She lowered her eyes to the ground and I saw that she had to resist the urge to cross her arms. I slipped behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, my mouth close to her ear. I felt her shudder and I pressed tightly against her. "Are you saying that you'd rather garden with Esme, instead of spending time with me?" I asked her. She turned around quickly and rested her hands on my chest.

"Lets ditch this popsicle stand," she said, dazed. I chuckled and rubbed her waist.

"Sorry, you promised Emmett. And for my own health, I'm sticking to that," I teased. She narrowed her eyes at me and complained.

"This isn't fair... I probably won't have fun anyways."

I kissed her lips quickly, fighting the urge to linger there. "You can watch me kill all of the zombies in the 'Dawn Of The Dead' game, then," I compromised. Bella shrugged and pursed her lips.

"Hey! C'mon! We got the wristbands!" Emmett called over to us. Bella sighed once more and began walking to Emmett.

I saw Alice's upset form. _Of all the nerve! They couldn't give me something that matched with this outfit? Or Bella's? Couldn't they have white wristbands, at the most? _She thought with fury.

"What's the matter Alice?" Bella asked in a cautious tone.

"These wristbands don't go with my outfit! And they don't go with yours either!" Bella laughed.

"It's okay Alice. Not everybody can get what they want, even if you manage to dazzle it out of them," Bella said. I smiled at the memory of that word. _Pfft. Dazzle? These people just don't understand the true colours of fashion, _her thoughts scoffed.

Alice groaned again and crossed her arms over her chest, while Bella and I held out our hands for the wristbands.

As we entered the arcade, many flashing lights and noises erupted from several different places. "COOL!" Emmett exploded with amusement.

_What a child..._

_Could he be anything more than an infant?_

_He has more amusement in him then a regular child..._

"Let's get this over with," I heard Bella whisper. I nodded once but doubted that she could fully see me.

"Okay... Where to first?" Jasper asked us all.

"Oh! How about we go racing first?" Rosalie asked with excitement. She and her fetish with cars. Everybody except for Bella and Alice had nodded. I eyed them both.

After we hand picked our cars and tracks, along with our characters, the start off was about to begin. I revved the fake engine -a regular habit- and sped off.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shriek to my left. Bella snickered and stated quiet the rest of the time. I had a bad feeling at the moment...

Rosalie and Emmett were on eachother's tails, just as I was a bit behind them. I then saw Bella's midnight blue car whizz by my. My jaw slackened. So she now decides she has a need for speed.

"Edward, it isn't my fault that you decide to stick to the speed limit now," she taunted. I hissed lowly and went back to driving. She got third place...And she teased my endlessly about it, laughing and smiling. "Who's the slow driver now, honey?" she mocked me. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to someplace else.

"What now?" Jasper asked, again.

"How about we go get tickets? Then we can rig them in and receive prizes," Alice suggested. Everybody agreed and went their own separate ways with their lover.

Bella and I had played numerous, silly games. Well, actually, she'd play and I'd watch her slender legs bend as she'd take the tickets.

I all but almost lost it when she wanted to look at the variety of prizes. Her breasts were pressed against the glass, making the mounds push upwards.

I shook that image out of my mind, it wasn't the right place. Their were children present.

Bella and I had gotten five buckets worth of tickets. We were both looking around for another game, until I saw this large looking contraption that leaked music. I stared, simply fascinated with it.

"Edward, do you want to play?" my angel asked. I looked towards her and set my lips into a grim line. I couldn't admit to the fact that I couldn't play. I was around for centuries, surely I should've known about this game when it was first invented. "Edward?" Bella called out again.

"I don't know how to play," I admitted sheepishly. She chuckled and grabbed my hand, towing me to the machine.

"Well, it's really easy. You just have to match the arrows on the pad, with the ones on the screen. I love this game!" she exclaimed. I stared at it, thinking how idiotic that I was considering I didn't know the simple rules to this game.

"Okay, let's give it a try," I reasoned. Bella clapped and emitted an excited noise.

I grabbed a token and slid it into the tiny slot, waiting for the game to begin. I had set the game to two players and now we were currently picking characters. Bella knew her way around this, so I waited until she was done. There weren't many acceptable characters to choose from. "What character are you going to pick?" Bella questioned me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "The gangster looks the most fitting," I mused. Bella giggled.

"Then pick him," she said. I nodded and picked him.

"Okay, now for the song and the difficulty," she mumbled.

I looked down to the pad, I was staying right on beginner. No way would you get me off it. Heck, I even thought beginner would be a bit difficult for me.

"Well....you seem to know how this works, and I know what difficulty I'm staying on. Beginner. So you can pick the song," I said. A melodious laugh bubbled making me smile because she was so beautiful. _Whipped, _I heard. I looked to my left and saw Jasper over Alice's tiny form, staring at me. I glared at him and turned away.

The screen had turned black and then lights flashed everywhere. The song began playing and I tried to find a good rhythm. I couldn't really concentrate on the beat, since I heard Jasper snickering in my mind. I would miss several arrows and not gain enough points.

I felt Bella's eyes on me and looked to my right. She laughed as she saw me play. But I wasn't watching her, for once. I was watching her feet. Which were going at an amazing pace. My beautiful, stubborn, clumsy Bella was graceful on this contraption. And not once did she fumble. My eyes widened and I looked at her, aborting the game.

"How do you _do _that?" I wondered. Bella chuckled and went back to playing her game. She didn't trip over her own feet or fumble. She was flawless. I just wondered _how._

The song soon ended, and I could hear Bella's heart thud in her chest from the workout. I stared at her glorious chest and she breathed in. She had the most perfect breasts I've ever seen. I didn't mean that in a way as in, 'I've seen many pairs of breasts in my life time,' I just thought that since everything was perfect about her, why not the rest of her body?

"Yes!" she yelled, happy. I looked at the screen and saw that she got a reasonable score...myself...not so much...

"A D isn't a good thing, is it?" I asked. Bella pursed her lips in thought.

"For your first time, it can be. So, good job!" Bella congratulated, pointing her two thumbs up. I stayed silent, still staring at her body. How I'd love for my lips to kiss every inch of her body...

I felt a familiar tightening in my pants, and it became quite unbearable. I debated whether or not to just take her in this arcade. But I couldn't! There were infants present! It was innapropriate. Maybe if I went into the bathroom? No, either way, we'd get caught.

I took a quick scan around the arcade and saw a form that looked similar to the one in front of me. A black sheet was draped over it, obviously showing that it was going to undergo repairings. _Perfect, _I thought to myself.

My hand grasped Bella's and brought her to the secluded area. "Edward? What are you doing?!" Bella asked me, outraged. I ignored her. I pulled back the sheet and draped it back into place once we were both in. I could see Bella trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She turned around and glared. "I demand to know what's going on!" she shouted again.

_I'm going to have hot, passionate sex with you, that's what, _I thought slyly. In quick movement, I wrapped my arms around her torso and kissed her rather rough. She didn't seem to mind though. My cold tongue darted out and licked her lips. She parted them, allowing my tongue to caress hers, tasting her mouth. She moaned, allowing me to shudder from the vibrations of the moan.

I gripped her belt in both my hands, undid it and threw it to the floor. Or should I say pad. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Now?" she asked, catching on. I closed my eyes and nodded, the pain was becoming slightly uncomfortable.

Bella pressed her lips again against mine, earning a groan from me as she undid my button on zipper with force. I was now in my boxers, along with her in her skimpy underwear. It fit her curves perfectly though... Resting on her hips, teasing me from what could be further south...

"No time for foreplay," I growled. I grasped my boxers and all but ripped them off. I did the same to Bella. I picked her up and set her on the red, back back. She scooted into a comfortable position, her legs hanging. I allowed my erection free, and groaned. At least the aching pain was subsiding.

I looked back at her with lustful eyes, and pushed into her. I almost climaxed right there. Her warmth enveloped me, making me shiver in delight. I could feel a scream trying to choke it's way past her throat. Before she could cry out, I connected lips with her to remain silent.

My tongue fought for dominance with hers as I thrusted harder and deeper into her. Bella's legs wrapped around my waist, allowing me to penetrate until I hit her G-spot.

One of my hands slipped from her waist and behind her shirt. I played with the cotton and massaged her perfect breasts through her bra. Her walls tightened around my member. After one last thrust, I felt her milk my entire length.

The heat from her warm come made me explode my seed inside of her. I sighed and rested my forehead atop of her shoulder. I felt her heartbeat slower by the minute, and her breathing returned to normal. I lifted my head and looked into her beautiful pools of chocolate. Her swollen lips kissed mine, lingering.

"Ha ha ha... He'll never find me in here," I heard a boy snicker. I was too engrossed in the kiss that I could care less if he were here. But then I realized that I was still inside of her. I realized a second too late. "Ah, gross! You're making babies!" he said, disgusted. He ran out, screeching as he went. Bella and I laughed in unison.

I pulled out of her and put my clothes back on. I ran a hand through my hair and waited until she was done. Once she was, I gripped her hand and we walked out, fully satisfied.

There were two children in the far corner, staring at us. One of them, I saw that it was the little boy that walking in on us.

"See those two," he told the little girl beside him, "I couldn't hide in the machine because they were making babies." He made this face as the girl looked back at him.

"Nasty," she said, appalled. The little boy nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes at the fib and I walked back to the machine with Bella. And evil smirk played around my lips as I thought of something.

"Bella, if I get another D, will I be rewarded?"

* * *

**TA DA! And that, my readers, is called an epic gain. Normally, I'd say epic fail, but not now! I have high hopes for this one! Please review, I actually got this in a small amount of time. And I made it WAY longer than the first edition. And better. So please review ^-^ Thanks again for the requests because without them, I wouldn't have done this awesome one shot :D Thanks for reading everybody!!**

**--Skyla :)**


	5. Exploring The Forbidden Fruit

**In honor of _finally _returning back to my stories, I'm going to attempt to write a lemon of a pairing that I have never experienced before. I've read several different stories surrounding that pairing, but I've never really thought as to actually writing it. I found confidence in myself so I'm actually doing. Don't criticize too hard, please.**

**Warning: Fem/Fem story. You have been warned. **

**Pairing: Alice and Bella. (Vampires are vampires and the humans are humans)**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Stephenie Meyer's characters. Though I do enjoy reading and writing about them. **

**Exploring The Forbidden Fruit**

**ThirdPersPOV:**

Bella stared at Alice with an open mouth. A pool of blood washed up into her cheeks and neck. She blinked rapidly and began to fiddle with her fingers, averting her eyes from the beautiful creature in front of her. "I beg your pardon?" Bella asked Alice politely.

Alice scoffed. "Don't act like that, Bella. You fully understood what I just asked you," she said. Bella clenched her hands together and continued to look away from Alice. Frustration bubbled up inside of Alice. "Bella," she called, irritated.

"I'm not going to answer that Alice," Bella answered, still blushing. Alice huffed. "Besides, why are you so interested in my sex life?" she asked.

"It was just a question as to how far you and Edward are. I'm going to be your sister in a matter of months. Don't think you'll be hiding things from me then," she replied. Bella bit her bottom lip.

"We're not very far. Just... longer kisses, that's all," she said. Alice grinned triumphantly.

"There, that wasn't so bad, now was it? And besides, it's not like anybody is here. It's just you and I. No one else." That was true. Everybody except for little Alice Cullen had went hunting. Edward didn't want to leave Bella unchaperoned, seeing as to how much of a danger magnet she was. Alice willingly volunteered to stay home with Bella.

"Mmm. Sorry, just me being a little bit silly. I get touchy when people bring that subject up," Bella confessed. Alice laughed a tinkering laugh. "Don't laugh," Bella objected playfully. "It isn't funny."

"Oh, do calm down. You need to learn to not be such a ninny. But anyways, that's how far you've gotten? Jesus, Edward really is a prude," Alice scoffed. Bella zeroed her eyes at Alice, a little bit upset.

"Don't be too harsh. If I do remember, he's a vampire and I'm human. Him kissing me can be a struggle." Alice rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, Indian style.

"You continue to think that," she said. "Moving on. I'm pretty sure that you know how to 'act' when you're getting intimate with him, am I correct?" Alice pondered. Bella blushed again. Truthfully, Bella had no clue as to how to 'act'. "Oh come on Bella! Foreplay? Pleasuring each other? Don't you know any of that?" Bella shook her head sadly. _Looks like I'm going to have to fix that, _Alice thought.

Alice's face neared Bella's. Bella looked up and widened her eyes. "What are you doing Alice...?" Bella asked. Alice smiled seductively.

"You're in need of a teaching," Alice purred. Bella jerked backwards.

"But... We're both...," Bella trailed off. Alice's sly grin widened. "We're both..."

"Girls? Women? The same sex? There's nothing wrong with that. It isn't as if we're going to become Sapphists in the end, correct? I mean, haven't you even wondered what women do together if you don't even know about the regular pairing?"

Bella looked down to her lap again. She had wondered about women being intimate. She had fantasized, for heaven's sake! Alice could see the shame hide itself by blood burning Bella's soft cheeks. "Yes...," Bella answered quietly.

"Then there's no reason to be ashamed." Alice's lips hovered over Bella's, feeling the heat radiate off of her. Bella could feel a slight stirring in the pit of her stomach. She could smell Alice. The sweet, tangy scent the lingered off of her, mixing with sharp spices combining into one. None the less, it was arousing.

Bella parted her lips and licked them. A boost of confidence filled her body and her lips covered Alice's. Alice's eyes widened, but she soon gathered everything up and wrapped her arms around Bella's neck. Bella's soft, warm lips was a different sensation to Alice, considering that she was used to Jasper's. The same cold, rough feeling, nothing new. But this, _oh this, _was something different. Something that Alice willingly wanted to explore. The forbidden fruit. Bella.

Alice's cold, slick tongue snaked out and rubbed the flesh of Bella's lips. An intake of breath from Bella and a tighter grip from Alice's hold. Bella's own tongue twisted with Alice's, warm against cold, and made small explorations.

A nudge from Alice sent Bella falling back into the plush bed. The blankets and pillows swallowed them up, making sure that nobody would know about this secret.

Bella removed her lips from Alice's to breathe. But Alice didn't stop there. She lowered herself onto Bella's body, exploring her neck, earlobe and jaw. Bella's hips twitched. She had never been touched like this before. Especially not by Edward, it wasn't safe enough. Though, Alice seemed to take special care. In attaining her strength and lust. Again, something very new to her.

The hands of Bella weaved through the spikes of black locks. It looked stunning against her pale hand. Bella moaned as Alice licked the edge of her earlobe and nibbled. It was simply erotic.

Alice's hands flew to the green top that covered Bella. She inched it up slowly, questioning Bella if it was okay. In response, Bella groaned out Alice's name. Alice bit her lip and continued to raise the shirt. She now had it off, and she stared at the black cotton that covered Bella's full breasts. "You see," Alice mumbled as she continued to gaze, "what you'd do now, is put your hands on your partner's chest."

Bella raised her hands onto Alice's shoulders and allowed the to drop to Alice's breasts. Alice threw back her head and moaned. She dipped her head and began to kiss around Bella's breasts.

Just that little action made Bella's thoughts go haywire. She couldn't think what was what, name her feelings, she couldn't even tell herself her own name! What she did do though, was tighten her feel on Alice's chest. Alice let out a sharp breath. "Didn't you say you were clueless when it came to this?" she panted. Bella laughed softly and came up to suck on Alice's neck.

Poor Alice couldn't take it any longer. She all but ripped the fabric covering Bella. It fell to the floor, it being the beginning of the pile soon to come. She closed her arctic mouth around Bella's rosy nipple. She nipped and suckled her silly, making Bella pay for her action from before.

Bella groaned loudly and arched her back into Alice's mouth. "More," she breathed heavily. Alice removed her head from Bella's breasts and began to kiss her way down Bella's smooth, creamy stomach. Her lips would lick and suck around her middle until they reached their final destination - Bella's black jeans. With Alice's acute senses, she could smell Bella's arousal from where she was, and it was simply maddening.

"You toy with the clothes too," Alice instructed. She unbuttoned Bella's pants and began to play around with the zipper. "It's erotic; the feeling, the _want,_" Alice purred. Bella's hands dragged down and settled into Alice's short hair. "But one can only stay inside of the heart of the fire for so long." With her teeth, Alice had unzipped the zipper and slowly, too slow for words, and pulled down her jeans. Bella now rested, in her matching black panties and her face flushed.

Alice stared hungrily at Bella's inviting center, but she too needed friction. Bella too Alice's distraction a time to roll over so she hoved over the tiny pixie. Bella didn't waste time as she wetly kissed her way down to Alice's own cotton shorts.

Alice had removed her own pink shirt and bra, and began to flick at her nipples, moaning and rubbing her legs from the ache that swelled. Bella ripped Alice's shorts off and slid the middle of Alice's underwear to the side.

If a vampire smelt heavenly just by being stood next to, this was something entirely different. This scent couldn't be described, there were no words that actually fit to describe it. Bella just knew that it was the sweetest of smells.

Bella's right hand inched towards Alice's core, and her fingertip slowly rubbed against Alice's swollen clit. Alice let out a low purr as Bella continued to make the tiny ministrations. She gathered up her confidence and dragged her finger south. It rested against Alice's lower lips. Poor Alice didn't have any speck of control left inside of her. She didn't know what she was thinking as she grasped Bella's hand roughly, and plunged the finger.

Both women moaned at the contrast; cold against warm. Bella slid another finger inside of Alice's slit, and pumped with a force. "Am I doing it right?" Bella asked as she kept her hand thrusts at a reasonable rhythm. Alice cried out and grabbed Bella's face, locking with her lips. Bella took that as a yes.

With a small pinch to her clit, Alice was coming. The substance rested against Bella's fingers, and Bella gazed at it quietly. Alice rubbed Bella's hands aginst the sheets and flipped Bella so she was on her back now.

Alice had torn off Bella's panties and began to lick Bella's inner thighs. Her cold tongue touched Bella's clit, making her shiver with delight. "This is your bud," Alice explained. "It allows your flower to bloom, causing you to drip with the sweetest nectar." Alice's tongue dove into Bella's folds, and Bella arched her back, bucked her hips and tugged at the roots of Alice's hair. She was never kissed like this before. By nobody. It was so new and lovely to her.

She pushed Alice's face into her heaty crux and screamed as Alice's feasted on her. "Your tongue...? Down there...?" Bella asked as she tried to breathe. Alice hummed in response, making Bella's body vibrate. "How... dirty," Bella laughed breathlessly.

The shock from Alice's tongue down to her area had begun to worn off, but she didn't see the new surprise coming. Alice's finger, rough and quick, dug into Bella's hot pussy. Alice had curled her finger inside of Bella. With a scream and seeing stars, Bella orgasmed. She could feel the same substance flow out of her, and she felt... _good. _

Alice's tongue licked up all of Bella's come and she crawled her way up, capturing Bella's lips with her. Bella could taste herself on Alice's tongue. At the thought of it, she'd gag. But now that she was experiencing it, she'd do it over and over again till she could no more.

Their tongues danced and fingers grazed each others piths. They both moaned loudly and removed their fingers, resting them either on their opposites' neck or hair. Bella could feel exhaustion creep up as the kiss slowed.

The covers were pulled back so both women could lie under them. Alice stroked Bella's hair softly and she kissed Bella's forehead. "Thank you...," Bella mumbled as she was on the boat to La-La Land. "For teaching...me..." She finally closed her eyes and her breathing steadied. Alice smiled.

"My pleasure."

* * *

**Ooh! That was simply entertaining! I want to do another! Maybe I'll go for RosexBella or RosexAlice. What do you think? Remember this is my first time ever doing a female/female lemon AND also doing it in third person. Don't be too harsh, please? Remember to review because reviews make this world go rooooounnndd~**

**--Skyla Who Is In China **

**PS: If any body's interested, it's 6:10PM down here. I checked and it's 5:10AM in Canada. AWESOME ^-^**


	6. Getting What I Want

**I'm stressed, and what's a way to relieve stress? WRITE A LEMON BABY! YEAH! So this is a different take of plot that I decided to use. I've never used human high school Eddie before. It was usually just vampire on vampire. But I'm exploring! So enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight. _I just like toying with them. It's fun xD**

**Getting What I Want**

_"Success is getting what you want; happiness is wanting what you get"~ Ingrid Bergman_

**Epov:**

Hot damn. Look at those legs cross. Those slender, milky legs, criss crossing each other. I stared at Bella Swan, the smartest girl -sorry, _woman-_ in grade 12. It was known that she had won several science awards and she was also asked to participate in the advanced placement class for three of her periods. It was also known that she was the only girl that I hadn't fucked yet. Aside from my sister Alice and cousin Rosalie.

Bella's sexy squared glassed slipped, and she pushed them back up with her finger. That really hot finger that I'd kill to suck on. Ah shit, now I'm all hard.

Bella Swan stayed completely oblivious of me as she copied her notes. The ones that weren't useful to her considering she probably knew more than this stupid ass teacher. She suddenly stiffened and looked my eyes.

_That's it baby. _

Her eyes widened and a a rosy colour flushed her cheeks. She began playing with her fingers. Wait… She wasn't looking at me. Well she was, but she wasn't looking at my face. I followed her gaze and my own eyes widened. She was staring at the prominent tent in my pants. She looked away and back at her work. Dammit! I'd also kill to stare into those eyes. Hell, I'd kill an entire town to just keep her in bed for the next decade. But hey, we can't always have what we want, right?

I slouched in my seat and sighed. I hadn't took much into consideration after I bed Lauren. For the sixteenth time. Some of the girls here were plain boring. Nothing new.

That's when I heard her laugh in the cafeteria. She was there, sitting beside her friend Angela and some other nerdy boy, laughing till her face was red. I couldn't stop staring. She was just so beautiful. And then I felt like a fag because I actually missed seeing a face like that for over a year. What a shame.

Thank Jesus that class had ended early. It was Thursday today, so I had a free period. _And so does Bella you stalker,_I thought to myself. Yeah, I did figure out and memorize Bella's schedule. Only a small bit of charm and a few cat calls to the secretary and badda bing badda boom!

Bella Swan quickly put her books in her bag and tried to run out of the room. But of course, me being me, I was faster. I grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her back to me. "Hey, Bella, right?" I asked. She nodded swiftly. "You have free period right now?" She nodded quickly. _Talk much?_ I thought sourly. "Do you want to hang out with me then?"

She jerked back her arm and glared. _A severe case of bipolar, possibly? _

"Now, all of a sudden, you have an infatuation with me? It took you four years?" she asked harshly. I just gazed.

Did she ever have attitude or what? I smirked slowly. I like 'em feisty. "No, not exactly. Just trying to be friendly with everybody," I said innocently. She gave me a face that read, 'friendly? My ass.'

"Well Edward," a surge of pleasure washed through me as she said my name. "I'm glad that you're trying to be _friendly _with everybody. But with me, I take men seriously. And by the looks of it, you're more of a child. Mental AND physical wise." My jaw dropped. _Dry, _I thought. She stormed out of the room, leaving me wanting to throw something.

Who the fuck did she think she was? Talking to me in that fucking tone?

"Dude, that must totally suck for you," Tyler said to me, patting me on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I hissed as I walked out of the room. I was going to find this Bella Swan, and teach her a fucking lesson.

* * *

I hadn't seen Bella all day. I tried finding her through first period, but she wasn't anywhere. I asked a bunch of others but they just gave me dirty looks every time I'd ask. So I'd always shrug and run after some place else.

The final bell rang and I saw Bella come out of the change room. She was trying to fit a bunch of papers in her bag. They were just too many, so they then fell out of her grasp and landed on the floor. I took this as an opportunity. I walked swiftly and quickly stacked the papers for her. I handed them to her in front of her face.

She raised her head slowly and set her mouth in a hard line. "It's you," she hissed.

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"Numerous. It'll take me a week to list them all." I glared at her and grabbed her. "Get your hands off me," she sneered.

I ignored her and towed her through the now bare and silent hallways. All the way to the second set of locker rooms. I walked through the boys' change room and set her on the bench in the middle of the room. I glared again.

"For someone extremely smart you're a bit bitchy," I said. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"That's only because of you." She snorted and looked the other way.

_Well, we're just going to have to change that, aren't we? _I thought.

I brought my lips to her own so fast she didn't even realize what happened until I fisted my hands in her hair. She sat, motionless. That was okay, I could work with this.

When she did move, I felt a slap coming on. I waited for the impact of her hand, but it never came. Instead, she threw herself more into the kiss. Her hands locked around my neck, playing with my hair. I shuddered in delight and tasted those plump lips.

I felt that hot mouth of hers open and twist with my tongue. I moaned at the taste of her. Her breath came out as shallow gasps and she tried to mold herself in my body. Damn, who knew quiet and bitchy Swan had potential?

I pulled away from her and smirked. "Bombshell," I complimented her. A slow smile spread on her lips as she moved her hand to her blouse, unbuttoning the first few buttons. Confident, too. Even better.

She quickly pried open her shirt to reveal perfect breasts covered in dark purple. My hand inched towards her chest, massaging her full mound. A moan echoed in the change room, making my cock twitch with anticipation. I wanted her to do it again.

My hand tightened it's grip and she moaned louder. _Shit, that's hot, _I thought.

Her hands began to work on my belt, arching into my touch. I pushed her back and straddled her waist, moving to I could unclasp her bra. I removed it quickly to stare. One of the best chests yet.

My fingers massaged her erect nipples. I bent down and sucked on the bud lightly. She gasped and pushed my face more into her chest. This was what I was talking about. Score!

Her feet pushed down my now open pants, leaving my in my boxers. She then yanked down my boxers and pulled my face way from her chest. She locked lips with me and bit down on my bottom lip. I moaned and worked on her matching panties.

Bombshell Bella got up and bit her finger. I turned towards her and cocked and eyebrow. What was she up to? "What are you doing?" I asked. A blush creeped up into her cheeks and her half lidded eyes adding to the seductive image.

"Stand," she ordered. I stood and watched as she slowly sunk to her knees. She wasn't. No. She wouldn't do that, would she? My eyes widened as I saw her take in my member. "I guess I was wrong. You're pretty large for your age." I felt my ego bloat. I smirked.

"Good. It's about damn time you were wrong." I grasped her head roughly, becoming the commanding one. I jerked her face towards my cock. "Let's see how confident you are," I sneered. She smiled and wrapped her lips around me. Shit. Shit. Shit.

She was the best. Her warm lips sucking hard, her small hands pumping what she couldn't fit in her mouth. I moaned. "Shiiiiiit..." I felt her smile again and she dragged her teeth along my member. Jesus Christ. This woman would be the death of me.

Bella suddenly pulled away and kissed her way up to my chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses all the while. I kissed her harder when she reached my mouth. Every time I'd kiss her, I'd feel a clenching in my chest, as if this was right. I had never felt that before.

I brought her back to the bench and hovered over her. My hands hooking around her underwear. In one swift move, I had them off and I stared at her core. Her juices were spilling past her lower lips, down onto her thighs. I put her legs around my shoulders and dove in.

She moaned and bucked her hips up wards. "Edward," she breathed. My tongue entered her, tasting. She tasted brilliant. "Don't stop," she moaned again. Her thighs clamped around my head and she weaved her hands through my hair.

I licked her nub, making her squeak. I sucked hard on her clit, wanting to show her who I was made of. She was screaming now, yelling out my name. I felt her arch her body and then a shudder rippled through her. Her sweet come flowed onto my tongue and down my throat. Goose Bumps appeared on my skin as I tasted her. It was delicious.

"You got a condom?" I asked her in a husky voice.

"I'm on the pill."

I nodded and climbed over her, setting my hands on either side of her head. She looked at me with lustful eyes, that soon turned soft and loving. She smiled a genuine smile and twisted a finger around my hair. I kissed her briefly and situated myself between her legs, pressing into her. She closed her eyes and held onto my shoulders tightly.

The tip of my cock entered her, making her gasp. I breathed deeply and in a slow motion, I was fully inside of her. She cried out as I penetrated through her. She was so tight and I almost lost it when I froze altogether. "Move," she whispered in my ear.

I pulled out and thrust a bit harder into her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around my middle area. I was able to thrust deeper into her, ravishing the feeling of her tight core wrapping around my large cock. "Harder...," she yelled.

My thrusts became harder, faster. She bucked her hips in time with my plunges. Each time she would, I could feel myself on the brink of my climax.

"Edward...Come....With me...," she wailed. Oh Jesus. She just asked me to come with her. How could I pass an offer like that?

My thumb inched towards her clit, flicking and massaging. Bella threw her head back and groaned out my name. "Edward...Yes....Do it...Harder...," she said between moans. I swirled my tongue around her nipple and pressed my thumb hard on her clit.

Her tiny hands wrapped around my sack, squeezing and massaging. From this moment forth, this was the best fuck in the history of fucks.

With one last screech, I felt her orgasm coating my member, and myself shooting into her like a never ending stream. It was amazing, glorious, unbelievable. All of that combined into one to make a word that not even I could explain.

She panted for air, closing her eyes and removing the hair that stuck to her forehead. I pulled out of her and wrapped my arms around her form. "That was astounding," I heard her say. I smiled and kissed her shoulder, all the way to her lips.

"I could say the same thing."

"Edward?" she called out to me.

"Yes?"

"Was this just a one time thing? Or do you really want to be with me?" She turned around and looked into my eyes. I wanted to be with Bella. Bot because of sex, but because I wanted to know her, love her, cherish her. I smiled and kissed her once more.

"I want you to be with me. Always." She smiled back and cuddled into my chest.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Wanna know the funny thing? They were still in the boys locker room. LOL. Yeah, so it's 5AM, I'm tired as hell but I really needed to get this in too. It's been bothering me since God knows since. So I just decided to finish it. Please review, because I just did three updates in one morning. Thanks for reading~**

**--Skyla Who is in China :D**


	7. Edward, Don't Leave

**Shit. I actually cried when I visioned this lemon. The song did it. It was too sweet and romantic. Well in my eyes. If you listen to the song, you'll understand. Somewhat a song fic lemon, but you'll be pleased, none the less. Thank you to my lovely beta, TanyaHeartEdward. Love you lots chicka ;P**

**Beta Note: Awwwww so sweet and. sad in a way. I loved it and hated it, not in a bad way LOL I loved it obviously but hated it because it gave me the same feeling I got in Breaking Dawn. I loved that book but I hated it, because it gave me this empty sad feeling, that it was all over, I was losing out on the magic, and the story was coming to an end. That I wasn't going to know what happened with their tough and loving life. It makes my throat go all numb thinking about it, I'm weird, I know xD Anyways, brilliant, first fanfic to make me go all in that way, leave her some Fabbie reviews for the sake of Breaking Dawn =D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight. _**

**The song used in this lemon is called 'Away' by Jared Lee. **

**Edward, Don't Leave**

_Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the day time, and falling at night. I miss you like hell._ ~Edna St Vincent Millay

**EPOV:**

I looked up at the Alaskan sky. The bright colours swam around the sky, making it alive and brilliant. The colours soon turned into a face. A face that I had wished not to see. My own personal demon coming to ruin me. _Her. _Bella Swan.

She smiled a kind smile and I felt myself falling for it. My dead heart clenched and I couldn't help but grin back at her. I sighed and I stood up, brushing the snow from my trousers. "Edward?" Tanya's voice called out. I turned around and saw her perched up on a tree branch. "Edward? Are you leaving already?" she asked, clearly upset. _He can't leave now,_ she thought.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. But I think I've figured out my place now. It's been great having your company though," I told her in a kind voice. She bit her lip and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'll miss you," she whispered. As much as I wanted to run away because of the uncomfortable hold, I didn't. The Denali coven had been nothing but kind towards me. And I had to respect that. She sighed and slid her arms off of me. "Remember to come back and visit." I nodded and with one last glance towards the sky, I was running back to Forks. Home.

*-*-*-*

Her face, her scent; it was dead stuck in my head. I didn't want it there. I didn't want her to be a part of my life. But as much as I hated it, I had to accept the fact that she was apart of my life. Whether I enjoyed it or not. I growled in frustration and picked up speed. I was almost in Forks. I could see the billboard up ahead that indicated that I was now in Forks.

This was it. No turning back now. I was going to have to face her one way or another. I suddenly stopped. Where was I going to go at a time like this? I'd argue with my family. Esme would cry because of the fights. I certainly couldn't go home. So what did I do? I just ran. To wherever. I didn't care at the moment. I just ran.

_I go crazy, always crazy  
When I look into your eyes  
Always trying, never lying  
Cause I knew that we'd be fine_

Her beautiful brown eyes, boring into mine. The emotions that crossed her face. All of that. I wanted it to be mine. When she'd smile, the smile was for me. When she'd hug, that hug was for me. If she'd ever kiss, that was mine. But I knew that we couldn't be. I was a monster and was so pure. We weren't even the same species.

I looked up from my feet and began to slow. I found myself in the forest, surrounded by large trees. I sniffed and caught the scent of her. She was near.

My eyes tightened and I walked at a reasonable pace, in case any humans were to pop out.

Her scent became stronger as I advanced. I craved for it. I wanted the blood. It called out to me. Drew me in. That face of fear crossed my mind and I stopped. I couldn't do that. It wasn't her fault. Exactly. It wasn't as if she brought this upon herself.

_And I'm trying to live without you  
And it's hard to achieve when you're not here  
I go on, but I'm thinking about you  
Everyday, away_

I didn't want to be near her. I didn't want to have to do anything with her. Just treat her as if she were some regular classmate. Isolating myself from her. But that scent, her eyes, her rosy lips and that blush―it all drew me in. I wanted to explore her, to know more. Talk with her and hear that beautiful voice. I wanted her to moan my name.

I stopped once more. Moan my name? That even surprised myself. Look at what this girl was doing to me! She was making me think things that I haven't thought in decades. Just one girl could turn my whole world upside down. The question was, whether I liked it, or hated it.

_Broken heart sale  
Stops and starts and  
All this time on the telephone  
And I know it's not fair that I'll always be there  
So tell me, are we better off alone? (Nooooo)_

I would distance myself from Bella Swan. I wouldn't even look at her ever again. I'd ignore her. She'd be somebody that I didn't even know existed. Sadly, that wasn't the case. She was all I ever thought about. I would forever grasp at the opportunity to look into her eyes or kiss those lips. Or run my hands through that sweet smelling hair of hers. There was no way that I wouldn't be able to not notice her.

My heart, the one that was dead and that hasn't leapt in centuries, was actually beating. Not in the literal way. But whenever I'd picture her, she'd cause me to put on the ridiculous grin and wanting to breathe in her scent right then.

I continued to walk in the forest, thinking if she and I could ever be. No. It wasn't possible. I would never be able to love her without being thirsty, to grow old with her or even seeing her stomach round with my child. She'd want to live her life. With a healthy marriage, children and love. I wasn't capable of that. I wasn't capable of anything at the moment.

_And I'm trying to live without you  
And it's hard to achieve when you're not here  
I go on but I'm thinking about you  
Everyday, away_

I paused and looked up to see as to where I was. I was in front of a house. Her house. I looked to her window, seeing no light. No doubt she was sleeping.

I began to have an internal conflict with myself. Whether I should climb up and check on her or to just turn away.

_Leave her. This isn't helping the whole 'distance' situation. Leave her be, _the proper side said. That was true. If I'd go up into that tree and stared at her, there was no way that I'd be leaving any time soon. I would probably sit up there and watch her, all night long.

_Who cares? She's only here once. Make the most of what you can. _That was also true. After she had graduated, who knew if I'd ever see her again? She'd want to go somewhere with sun and beaches. Not to a cold town that rained or snowed constantly.

Which is funny, considering that she left a place with sun and came here. That only piqued my interest.

_And I'm trying to live without you  
And it's hard to achieve when you're not here  
I go on but I'm thinking about you  
Everyday, away_

I went over to a tree and began to climb. Once I was alighted on a branch, I was finally able to see her. She was there, looking like an angel from up above. Her hair was fanned out, a halo of brown locks. The duvet rest against her waist, but I was still able to see a bit of her bottom half and her top half. She .

A swarm of inappropriate thoughts began to infest my head. Her black camisole hugged her perfect figure and the V dipped down, leaving cleavage. Her black boy shorts fitted snugly around her hips and complimented her milky legs well. The camisole hadn't even reached her waist. It had a few inches above her belly button. Was she into intimate pajamas?

I heard her take a deep breath and she turned over. Leaving me to see her perfectly, round behind. I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth and shook my head. Since when did I ever think of women that way? It was rude and impolite. But I was a man, and it was completely natural. Right?

I didn't realize that I had moved until I was right in front of her window, looking at the Goddess. My hand inched towards the handle and I froze. Was this what I wanted? To loose control in her presence? I should just leave and ignore her. But I couldn't do that. I was bound to go to hell one way or another. Might as well do it with one last wish.

The window opened and a breeze wafted through. She shivered and turned back around, snuggling under her covers. I waited until she had stopped moving and then I made my move.

I stood in front of her bed, looking down at the angel in front of me. She was astounding up close. A black curtain of lashes that hid the top of her cheekbones, silken lips the colour of roses and soft cheeks. Her pale complexion added to her beauty, especially since the moon was shining down on her.

My knees bent so I was now kneeling in front of the girl. She looked so peaceful. I bent in and sniffed her delicious scent. Venom filled my mouth, but I tried to swallow it back down. I wasn't ready to leave just yet.

Take a risk. Was that what life was about? Taking chances and seeing if you succeeded or not? Did that same thing apply to a vampire? A vampire that was kneeling in front of the girl he was madly in love with, and yet he was able to kill her in less than a second?

"Edward," she mumbled. My eyes shot to her face. She was still asleep. Was she dreaming about me? Of course she was you idiot! Unless she knew another Edward that I hadn't known about. But my name had fallen out of style, so I highly doubted it. "Don't leave," she choked out. Her arms reached out and began to clench into fists. "Don't leave."

I looked at her and leaned in closer. I couldn't help it. What was she dreaming about? It was driving me up the wall, not knowing.

She was looking for a response. When she called out my name, she expected me to call back to her. "I.," I mumbled. "I won't leave you," I said truthfully. She nodded and smiled in her sleep.

"Kiss me." Those two words sent my mind into a haze. She wanted me to kiss her? I couldn't do that! I could kill her! That was completely absurd. Yet I found myself leaning into her sweet smelling lips. I pressed lightly and pulled away, gasping.

She was so _warm _and tempting. I swallowed back the venom once more and leaned in again. This time, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I could feel myself control slipping and I began to panic. I gasped for unneeded air and my hands itched to wrap around her petite waist.

I then realized that it was a simple reaction. Not me losing control. When Emmett and Rosalie shared an intimate moment, you could hear that they both were trying to regain breath. It was completely normal.

I relaxed and threw myself more into the kiss.

Her warm tongue licked my lips and I quickly pulled away. I couldn't do that with her. My fangs, the venom―too dangerous.

She began to whimper so I kissed her cheeks, eyelids, lips and her jaw. She seemed at ease. As was I.

_Moving on is strange, when your heart's consumed by these crazy times  
Taking chances over romances  
The one thing I seem to leave behind_

I shouldn't be doing this at all. It was a complete danger to all. But yet, I couldn't seem to care. All I did was kiss the beautiful woman that lay sleeping. Which was an even worse factor. She'd wake up, possibly not remember this and I'd also feel as if I took full advantage of her.

She pulled me up by my shoulders, and I crawled onto the bed with her. When I pulled away from her lips to kiss her collar bone, I heard her breath hitch. I looked up and saw that she was awake. Those brown pools staring into mine. She bit her lip and stroked my cheek. "Stop running, Edward," she whispered.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Don't run away from me anymore. It makes me feel terrible." Tears formed in her eyes and began to spill ever. "Just stop running." I nodded slowly and kissed her softly again.

Her hands ran up the sides of my stomach and I clenched my teeth in pleasure. Her nails raked me through my shirt and I hissed. "Edward," she breathed.

"D-Don't stop," I heard myself utter. She nodded and began to unbutton my shirt. I was losing it, everything. My self-control, the love of my life, my dignity; everything. I grasped her hands and looked at her with hard eyes.

"No. I can't do this with you, Bella." She began to cry again.

" I want you. I need you," she whimpered. I looked into her irresistible eyes and leaned towards her again―my lips ghosting over hers. "Please," she begged. One more beg was all it took for me to break all the rules. "Please, Edward." I crashed lips with hers and cupped the back of her neck.

My own hands worked their way to her camisole and I began to raise it up slowly, waiting for her to pull it back down and tell me to leave. But she didn't. She just stared at me until I allowed the shirt to bunch up at her collar bone.

I looked way from her face and to her chest. She blushed as I took her in. She truly was a magnificent creature. As if she was sculpted by the finest artists. I growled from hunger and lust. "I'm getting self-conscious," I heard her mumble. I looked to her and shook my head. Her hands came around her chest area, as if to hide herself from me.

I grabbed her arms and pushed them away. "Don't be. You're beautiful." She blushed again and bit her lip.

Slowly, pain-stakingly slow, my cold mouth closed around her erect nipple. My tongue flicked and I sucked lightly. She moaned and arched her chest into my face. She settled her tiny hands in my hair. My thumb and forefinger played with her other nipple and I heard her groan. She pulled my face up and kissed me with an edge.

I felt her attempt to roll me over, unsuccessfully. I rolled over and stared into her half-lidded eyes.

Her lips kissed their way to my chest, making my muscles twitch under her electric touch. Her small fingers looping through the belt holes of my jeans, bringing my hips to meet hers. I moaned as I felt her lick my pelvis. She was amazing.

I knew what she wanted to do.

And for some reason, I didn't allow her.

This was about her, tonight. For me to show her how much I missed her―her smiles, blush, bewitching eyes and more. This was all about her.

I pulled her up swiftly and kissed her. "No," I murmured as I sucked her bottom lips lightly. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck―holding close. "Don't let go," I whispered as I gripped the top of her underwear. I opened my eyes and lay back, watching her.

She bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes.

I could smell the lust radiating off her from her arousal. It gave me a shred of dignity as I realized it was me doing that to her. Me, that was making her feel pleasured. It was _me. _

I looked into her eyes and I brought a finger to her heated core, teasing her mercifully. She clenched her eyes and bit harder on that full lip. I growled in carnality. I wanted her, I needed her.

My thumb inched towards her swollen clitoris, rolling and massaging. Bella threw back her head, and unleashed a loud moan. It was a mystery to me as to how her father didn't hear.

Smiling sadistically, I entered two fingers into her and pumped as a reasonable pace―watching as she'd try to move for friction and relaxed as I felt her candied juices on my fingers.

Now, flipping her over, I tore off whatever I had left and positioned myself at her entrance.

Did she want this? To loose her virginity to someone―a _vampire _at the most―who hardly payed attention to her in public, but loved her from afar? Didn't she want her first time to be with someone that was actually worth her time?

Hell, did _I _want this? It was supposed to be me that was in felicity―I was finally with the one I loved, sharing a moment. But it wouldn't seem right to me if she wasn't happy. She had to be one-hundred percent sure of this.

"Bella," I mumbled.

She looked into my eyes and grabbed my arms as tight as she could. "I want this―I want you. Please, Edward."

My head dipped and kissed her passionately. She moaned and held onto my shoulders. I pulled away, but kept near her lips. "You've no clue how much I wanted you," I whispered as I slipped into her. The feeling of cold against warm made me twitch inside of her. I don't think it could've been described―it was just heavenly.

I felt myself near her hymen. I sucked in a sharp breath and penetrated her. She cried out, arching her chest and her nails digging into my stone shoulders. I held my breath as I stopped myself from slamming into her.

Calming herself, she lay back down and began to buck her hips. I took that as a sign to continue.

I pulled back and thrust into her, calm and steady. Her moans and whimpers for more were music to my ears.

"You' clue," I groaned. "How much.I've ." She grabbed my hips and pushed me deeper inside of her.

".don't stop. Harder!" she plead. I complied and buried myself inside of her. Leaning down, I caught a nipple in my mouth and rolled it between my teeth and tongue. Bella screamed and fisted her hands into my hair. ", I'm almost there!"

I released her nipple from my mouth and leaned close into her ear. I could feel her muscles clamp down on my member. Thrusting harder into her, but not enough to hurt her, I could feel myself reach the brink of my release. "My love," I said sweetly, "come for me. Do it for me."

".," she cried. "Oh! Edward!" she screeched my name, leaning up to kiss me hard. Not until I had orgasmed myself, had I whispered to her, "I love you."

She whipped the sweat that had dewed on her forehead and smiled. "I love you, too."

Wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her forehead, I said, "I always will, until the end of time." And I knew for a fact that there would be no more leaving, I had found my other half.

_And I'm trying to live without you  
And it's hard to achieve when you're not here  
I go on but I'm thinking about you  
Everyday, everyday that you're away.  
I go on  
Everyday  
Yeah, everyday, that you're away. _

**A/N: **Aww -sniffles- made me cry. I'm a sucker for cute smut, what can I say? Leave me some reviews because I tried hard on this one. Although I can't do proper EPOV for shit, I still tried. So review, lovers! Thanks again to my lovely beta ^^ Couldn't have done this one without ya~

--Skye :D


End file.
